


Riko's Panties

by Nullifier



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: Riko’s panties go missing, and Kagetora knows one of the boys stole it. Either the perpetrator fesses up and gets punished, or the whole team gets punished, and it’ll be a punishment they’ll never forget!Warning: Graphic! These stories are for people with very dark and messed up fetishes!
Kudos: 3





	Riko's Panties

Riko: “Papa, have you seen my panties?”

Kagetora spits out his morning coffee, caught off-guard by his daughter’s question.

Kagetora: “What?! Why? What happened?!”

Riko: “Um… I was packing up my suitcase and noticed that one of my panties was missing. If you haven’t seen it… just forget I asked, okay!”

Riko runs away, embarrassed that she asked her dad about her panties. Kagetora on the other hand was furious. After all, they were secluded in the mountains with the two of them and a group of horny teenage boys. One of them must have stolen them, and he was about to find out who if it’s the last thing he did!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hyuga slowly wakes up, a bright light flashing in his face. He’s still feeling groggy before finally realizing that he was no longer in his bed, but tied up against a chair naked and with his legs spread apart. He looks around and sees his other teammates slowly waking up as well, panicking at the current situation.

Kagetora: “Well well well, looks like you boys have finally woken up.”

The boys look ahead and notice Kagetora approaching them from the dark.

Hyuga: “Kagetora-san, what’s going on? What kind of weird training are you making us do today?”

Kagetora lifts up his bare foot and then slams it straight into Hyuga’s defenseless balls.

Hyuga: “Ahhhhhhhhhhh!”

Kagetora starts twisting his foot on the seat, grinding his balls against the chair before finally lifting his foot and grabbing Hyuga’s face.

Kagetora: “Listen here, one of you stole my precious Riko’s panties, and I’m here to find out who did it.”

Kagetora shoves Hyuga against the chair and starts walking around the group of naked boys.

Kagetora: “If the perpetrator fesses up now, I’ll only punish him and let the rest of you go scot free. However, if you don’t fess up…”

Kagetora goes up to Mitobe and grabs his balls, lightly playing with his balls in his hand.

Kagetora: “We’ll have to rebrand the team as the Seirin High School  _ Girls’ _ Basketball Team.”

Koganei: “W-wait! You can’t mean-!”

Kagetora tightens his grip on Mitobe’s balls, forcing the mute boy to react.

Kagetora: “That’s right! The punishment for stealing my precious Riko’s panties is castration! Now the perpetrator can choose to come clean and I’ll only castrate you, or you can stay hidden like a coward and watch as your friends all get castrated because of you!”

Kagetora tightens his grip further, causing Mitobe to start shaking his head, begging the man to stop.

Koganei: “Stop! It’s not Mitobe! He would never do it!”

Kagetora ignores his pleas as he gets both hands on Mitobe’s left ball and starts concentrating his strength on it.

Kagetora: “If you are truly innocent, then don’t blame me, but the real culprit instead.”

Kagetora musters the rest of his strength and finally rupture’s Mitobe’s left ball, causing the boy’s body to spasm in pain, yet managing to not utter a sound from his mouth.

Koganei: “Mitobe!”

After making sure the thing was broken for good, Kagetora quickly grabs onto the other ball and quickly applies pressure, flattening it further and further, until finally it pops as well, castrating Seirin’s mute player and causing him to pass out.

Koganei: “Oi, Mitobe, are you okay? Mitobeeeeee!”

Kagetora: “Looks like that’s one down. Now, will the culprit fess up, or are you going to remain a coward and watch as I castrate all of your friends?”

The boys all stare in disbelief at Mitobe’s unconscious body. Surely Kagetora didn’t  _ really _ castrate him, right? It was all just a trick, right?

Kagetora: “Looks like you boys still don’t believe me.”

Kagetora reaches into his pocket and gets out a pocket knife and a lighter. He lights a flame and begins heating up his pocket knife before putting the lighter away. He then pushes Mitobe against the chair and then pulls the lower half of his body forward by grabbing his balls then slices straight through his crotch, cutting off his dick and his balls. Kagetora picks up Mitobe’s package by the foreskin and walks around with it, showing the other boys who all start feeling ill at the sight.

Kagetora: “See this? If you don’t fess up, this will happen to every last one of you. Now do the right thing and fess up before things get messy.”

Kagetora looks around, but no one seems ready to confess to their crimes, so he lets out a sigh and puts Mitobe’s severed cock and balls on a table. He then approaches one of the first years Furihata and gently holds the boy’s balls in his hand.

Kagetora: “Tell me, are you the one who stole Riko’s panties?”

Furihata violently shakes his head.

Furihata: “N-no! I didn’t! Please, I’m innocent! Don’t do this!”

Kagetora ignores the boy’s pleas and starts applying pressure to his balls.

Kagetora: “I’ll ask you again, did you steal Riko’s panties?”

Furihata continues shaking his head.

Kagetora: “Hmm… either you’re a very good liar, or you’re really innocent. In which case, sorry, but blame the real culprit for what I’m about to do.”

Kagetora starts strengthening his grip, causing the boy to yell out, but before he can do any serious damage…

Kiyoshi: “Stop! I did it!”

The entire team looks over at Kiyoshi, surprised at the sudden confession. Kagetora lets go of Furihata’s balls and walks over to Kiyoshi and looks him in the eyes.

Kagetora: “So you stole Riko’s panties?”

Kiyoshi: “That’s right.”

Kagetora: “I see. Then tell me, where did you hide them?”

Kiyoshi: “It’s in my suitcase.”

Kagetora: “I see. So you’re saying if I go to your room right now and check your suitcase, I’m going to find Riko’s panties, is that correct?”

Kiyoshi: “Yes. So let everyone else go.”

Kagetora puts the knife back in his pocket and starts walking towards the door.

Kagetora: “Alright, I’m gonna go check. If it’s true, I’ll let the rest of you go. Until then, don’t go anywhere. Oh wait, I guess you can’t.”

Once Kagetora leaves and locks the door, the other boys all glare at Kiyoshi.

Koganei: “Kiyoshi, why didn’t you say anything sooner?! Because of you… because of you…!”

Hyuga: “Koganei! Can’t you see what’s going on? Kiyoshi lied to try and save us!”

Koganei: “What?! Is that true?”

Kiyoshi silently nods.

Kiyoshi: “It was the only way. I was hoping he’d just let you all go, but it looks like we’ll have to find a way to esca-”

Kagetora: “So it was a lie after all~”

Kiyoshi and the rest of the boys all look back to see Kagetora covering Kiyoshi’s mouth.

Hyuga: “How did he-?”

Izuki scans the area and notices the window open behind them.

Izuki: “Over there, the window was open!”

Kagetora: “I’ll be honest, you were the last person I’d expect to be the culprit, so I was going to leave you for last. However…”

Kagetora holds the knife up to Kiyoshi’s balls and starts cutting off his scrotum.

Kagetora: “I heard you also broke Riko’s heart in the past, so I also wanted to have a bit more fun with you.”

The boys all watched in horror as Kagetora stripped away Kiyoshi’s sack and left his naked testicles hanging out in the open.

Kagetora: “Now then, will the culprit fess up, or will you continue hiding while I do… this!”

Kagetora shoves the knife directly into Kiyoshi’s right ball, causing him to let out a blood curdling scream. Kagetora slices through the thing like a cake, leaving a large cut halfway through it.

Hyuga: “Stop it! You already know he’s innocent!”

Kagetora: “Like I said, I’ll stop when the culprit confesses. You guys only have the culprit to blame for this.”

Kagetora takes the ball that he sliced into and starts squeezing the poor thing, forcing its contents to ooze out. The boys watch as Kiyoshi continues to scream louder and louder as Kagetora made sure to squeeze out every last bit of the poor boy’s ball’s guts directly into his severed scrotum.

Once Kagetora was done, he proceeded to do the same thing to Kiyoshi’s other ball, painfully squeezing out the contents of his last remaining ball before he finally passed out from the pain. Finally, he took Kiyoshi’s hard cock and again, heated up his knife before slicing right through it like butter and put the remains of his severed package next to Mitobe’s for everyone to see.

Kagetora: “I guess whichever one of you did it has no respect for your senpai. Staying quiet even after watching him getting castrated. You wouldn’t let one of your precious kouhai down though, would you?”

Kagetora walks back to the first year Furihata and grabs his balls. The young boy just starts shaking his head again. After all, he signed up to play basketball, not… not  _ this _ .

Kagetora: “Now then, back where we left off.”

Kagetora lights up his knife again, however this time, he takes the glowing hot knife and holds it next to the poor kid’s balls, causing them to let off steam as they slowly start getting cooked. Furihata continues to scream louder and louder, tears rolling down his eyes as he feels the heat in his balls getting higher and higher.

After a while, Kagetora takes the knife away to heat it up again, giving Furihata a short respite before his torture continued.

Kagetora: “Now then, will the perpetrator fess up, or will I have to thoroughly cook your precious kouhai’s balls?”

Kagetora hears pleas of the other boys begging him to stop, but no one fesses up.

Kagetora: *sigh* “I guess you guys really will have to rebrand at this rate thanks to one coward in your group.”

Kagetora takes the glowing hot knife and stabs it straight into the heart of Furihata’s left nut, causing steam to release as the knife starts cooking it from the inside. He wiggles it around, making sure to cook each and every last chunk of Furihata’s nut before it’s completely dead. He then heats up the knife one last time and, despite Furihata’s begging, sticks it straight into his remaining right nut as he cooks it from the inside out as well.

With Furihata now passed out, Kagetora cuts off his package and sets it aside on the table with his senpais’ packages.

Kagetora: “Alright, this is taking a bit longer than I expected, so we’re going to have to speed things up. I have to say, whoever the culprit is, I’m very disappointed in you. Well, I guess if the culprit already passed out, there’s nothing you guys can do.”

Kagetora goes back to the table and pulls out a rope. He approaches another first year Kawahara and ties one end of the rope tightly around his entire package. The boy watches with fear in his eyes, wondering what he’s going to do to him. Kagetora throws the rope over a beam on the ceiling and then grabs the rope once it drops back down. Kawahara realizes what’s going to happen and begs him to stop, but Kagetora ignores him and slowly lifts the boy up by the balls, suspending him in midair while still tied to his chair.

Kagetora doesn’t stop there though. He pulls the boy higher and higher, and then finally stops when the rope reaches the other first year, Fukuda’s chair. Kagetora starts wrapping the other side of the rope around Fukuda’s balls and then slowly brings Fukuda up higher, suspending the two first years by the balls in a tug of war battle.

Kagetora: “Now then, the criminal better fess up. Otherwise, your last two kouhai are about to lose their balls as well.”

The boys begged Kagetora to let them go as Kawahara and Fukuda both screamed as their balls were getting stretched to their limits having to carry their combined weights as well as the weight of their chairs. Kagetora meanwhile starts heating up his knife, preparing himself for the aftermath.

Kagetora: “You better hurry, I don’t think these boys are going to last much lon-”

Before Kagetora could finish his sentence, both Kawahara and Fukuda let out one last scream before Fukuda’s entire package rips right off, causing both boys to come crashing down and landing with their backs facing the ground. Kagetora approaches Fukuda who’s still barely on the brink of consciousness and puts the knife up against his bleeding crotch to seal the wound and stop him from bleeding out. With this last final push, Fukuda passes out as well.

Kagetora then goes up to his package which is now hanging high in the air and seals the wound on it as well, preventing anymore blood from leaking out of it. When he finishes, he grabs onto the rope and looks over at the panting Kawahara. He watches as Kawahara shakes his head, but he musters up the rest of his strength and in one fell swoop, pulls the rope downwards as fast as he can, ripping off Kawahara’s package as well.

Once again, Kagetora goes up to the boy and seals the wound on both his crotch and his package before finally placing the two freshly removed packages on the table with the rest.

Kagetora: “5 down, 4 to go. Though I guess this means there’s a better chance I already castrated the criminal than it being one of you. Better hope the scum is still here with you guys and ready to fess up.”

Kagetora grabs a pair of pliers from the table and now approaches Hyuga. He grabs onto Hyuga’s face and forces him to look him in the eyes.

Kagetora: “Hmm… As the team’s leader, I’d expect better from you, so I’ll ask you next. Did you steal Riko’s panties?”

Hyuga: “And what if I did?”

Kagetora lets go and slides his hand down Hyuga’s body before stopping at his balls and putting the pliers around it.

Kagetora: “Hmm… If you did, then tell me where they are.”

Hyuga: “In- in my suitcase.”

Hyuga suddenly lets out a scream as Kagetora clamps the pliers down, instantly causing one of Hyuga’s balls to get flattened to less than half its original size.

Kagetora: “The same bold-faced lie as your teammate I see. You’ll have to do better if you want to fool me.”

Hyuga: “Nng! I’m serious! Go check! Ahhhh!”

Kagetora: “Oh yeah? If you really stole them, then tell me, what color are Riko’s panties?”

Hyuga’s face goes bright red at the question. He wasn’t expecting such a question.

Hyuga: “P-p-pink! They’re pink!”

Kagetora tightens his grip, causing Hyuga to scream louder.

Kagetora: “They’re blue! Looks like I was right, you were lying  _ after all _ !”

As Kagetora finishes his sentence, he clamps the pliers shut, squeezing out the contents of Hyuga’s balls into his sack. As Hyuga continues to yell and shake in his chair, Kagetora takes the pliers and starts squishing the contents of Hyuga’s sack to try and break any remaining lumps leftover until the team’s captain finally passes out from the pain. 

Once again, Kagetora heats up his knife and slices Hyuga’s package off and sets it aside on the table. He heads over to Izuki and stomps his foot down hard on Izuki’s defenseless balls.

Kagetora: “Did you steal Riko’s panties?”

Izuki: “N-no! It wasn’t me!”

Kagetora starts grinding his foot, making Izuki yell louder.

Kagetora: “Oh yeah? Then who was it?! Huh?!”

Izuki: “I don’t know!”

Kagetora steps up, putting the full weight of his body on Izuki’s balls as he stands on them with one foot.

Kagetora: “Last call, you three! Which one of you stole Riko’s panties?!”

Izuki looks over at Koganei and Tsuchida who both shake their heads. He looks back at Kagetora who’s starting to crouch down lower and lower. Suddenly, Kagetora jumps up as high as he can and lands square on Izuki’s balls, instantly crushing them beneath his feet.

Izuki lets out a yell before passing out as Kagetora plays with the remains of Izuki’s balls with his foot, grinding the rest into a fine paste. Once he’s through, he gets his knife out and castrates Izuki.

Kagetora grabs the rope again and approaches Koganei. He ties the rope around Koganei’s package.

Kagetora: “I’m sure I don’t need to ask again, but did you steal Riko’s panties?”

Koganei shakes his head, begging the man to let him go.

Kagetora: “I see. If you’re really innocent, then blame the criminal.”

Kagetora starts tugging at the rope, pulling Koganei’s balls further and further from his body with each tug. He watches as Koganei begs him to stop, but he ignores the boy’s pleas and tugs harder at the rope, putting his foot on Koganei’s abs to hold him back. Kagetora continues to pull harder and harder until finally, Koganei’s balls and his dick get ripped off straight from his body. With Koganei now unconscious, Kagetora gets his knife and lighter out to seal the wound and places Koganei’s package with the rest. Kagetora now approaches Tsuchida who’s the only one left.

Kagetora: “So, looks like you’re the last one. Let’s see: 1, 2, 3… that’s 8 total now. So I guess there’s a 1 in 9 chance you’re the perpetrator. Odds aren’t great, but I’ll ask anyways. Did you steal Riko’s panties?”

Tsuchida shakes his head, causing Kagetora to sigh.

Kagetora: “So in the end, all 9 of you are denying it. I have no idea which one of you is the perpetrator, but you only have him to blame for all this.”

Kagetora uses his knife again and presses it against Tsuchida’s balls, crushing them with the side of his knife. He slowly applies more and more pressure, crushing them flatter and flatter until finally, Tsuchida’s balls finally give out, releasing their contents in Tsuchida’s sack.

When Tsuchida finally passes out, Kagetora heats up his knife one last time and slices off the last pair of balls left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, the boys slowly wake up one by one, finding themselves in the kitchen of the training camp. They all look in their pants, only to find a giant burnt scar where their dick and their balls used to be.

Kagetora: “Yo, looks like you’re all awake.”

The boys look over and see Kagetora in the kitchen with a giant pot of curry.

Kagetora: “While this isn’t really appropriate for breakfast, I prepared curry for you guys.”

Kagetora walks up and puts a plate on the table in front of Hyuga. He then looks at them with a sadistic look on his face.

Kagetora: “After all, we can’t let all that precious meat go to waste.”

The boys all look at the plate of curry and they indeed see what vaguely resembles man meat in it.

Kagetora: “This will be your food for the day, so don’t go wasting it now.”

Suddenly, Riko walks in and greets everyone.

Riko: “Morning. Looks like everyone’s here pretty early.”

As Riko walks over to the kitchen area, Kagetora suddenly stops her.

Kagetora: “W-wait, Riko! Don’t eat that curry!”

Riko: “Huh? I was just going to grab a sandwich, but why?”

Kagetora: “Uh, no, it’s nothing.”

Riko grabs her sandwich and heads out of the kitchen back towards her room. In the hallway, Kagetora stops her again.

Kagetora: “Oh yeah, Riko. Sorry, but I couldn’t find you-know-what.”

Riko: “Oh, that? Don’t worry. I found it.”

Kagetora: “Huh?”

Riko: “Looks like I left it in my suitcase after all.”

As Riko walks away, Kagetora just stares in shock. He suddenly gets chills and turns around to see the heads of the boys he just castrated staring angrily at him from behind the door.

Kagetora: “H-hey, boys. Looks like it was a misunderstanding after all. Ahahaha…”

Suddenly, Tsuchida and Mitobe each grab onto one of Kagetora’s arms as the rest of the boys surround him.

Hyuga: “Kagetora-san, why don’t we have a little fun before practice today?”

The boys proceed to drag Kagetora to the shed in the woods where they were castrated the night before. Meanwhile, the forgotten Kuroko was in the kitchen alone, eating a plate of curry.

Kuroko: “This curry’s delicious, I’ve never tasted anything like it. I wonder if Kagami could make something like this.”


End file.
